


lover, tell me if you can

by aymrsbhar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, HI SO UH, i'm a really big fan of dimigard so please expect more from me here!, pre timeskip, this is my first fic here! i hope you enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymrsbhar/pseuds/aymrsbhar
Summary: who's gonna buy the wedding bands? // edelgard/dimitri





	lover, tell me if you can

They’re sitting in the courtyard when Dimitri brings up the idea that they should marry, and Edelgard blinks as she looks down at him. She stops stroking his hair when he tells her that he wants to get married, and they sit there in silence together. The wind rustles and the birds chirp overhead; for a moment, they distract Dimitri from the overwhelming worry that she might be against his idea.

“There’s...a lot that rides on us getting married,” she starts after a moment of silence. Dimitri’s thankful that he at least gets an answer, and he looks up at her. She doesn’t look at him, but instead she continues stroking his hair.

“Are we going to unite our lands? The Empire and the Kingdom have been split for years following the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion. If you had every intention of bringing our lands together once more --”

“Would that be so much of a problem to you if I had intended to?”

“...No. Not at all.” That was one worry down. There are plenty more -- Dimitri knows that look in her eyes, when lilac flutters down to meet blue and she looks away. He knows that look all too well. “Where are we living then? Would you rather I relinquish my title, or would you come to stay with me in Enbarr?” he knows she wouldn’t be opposed to either one; she’s lived in Fhirdiad for a short while, and she calls Enbarr home now.

“Wherever you go,” he starts, lifting his hand to her chin and stroking it gently. She nestles her face into his hand. “Is where I shall go, beloved. It doesn’t matter.”

“Even if we were to go to...I don’t know, Arianrhod?”

Dimitri chuckles. “Even there. We will make the capital there if you so please.”

Edelgard leans down to kiss his hand. “You love me far too much for your own good.”

“No one’s ever told me that it was a bad thing.”

“No one knows about us.” They share a laugh, and they’re silent for another moment.

There were plenty of other things to think about, too, but Edelgard and Dimitri don’t address them. They just know what they were, and they knew that the other knew what they were thinking. They have to talk about it anyway.

“Things might not work out,” she goes on to say. Edelgard says this, sure, as she strokes his head but he knows they always do. They always have. “We might have different ideas on how to rule, or maybe we just might not agree on some way to live.”

“We’ve always worked those types of things out, haven’t we?” Dimitri asks her in turn, and Edelgard finds that he’s not wrong. They’ve always been able to work things out; that was just how they were. And now that she thinks about it, he has an answer to every question, something to quell her worries with, and there’s only one more to ask.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” is her last question, voice soft. Dimitri’s fingers comb through her hair, pushing away stray pieces and making sure to avoid her ribbons before his hands trail to her own. He notices the worry in her eyes; it’s unlike her.

“I’m sure about this — more than anything.” If there was anything that he was sure of, it was that he was going to be hers. He doesn’t mind that in the slightest; she has him wrapped around her finger already, he supposes that there should be a ring to fit it.

Edelgard takes a breath. “How about you ask me again tomorrow?”

“No answer yet?”

“Not yet.”

Dimitri doesn’t mind the wait.

.

“The way things are right now,” Dimitri notes as he walks hand in hand with her through the courtyard the next day, “Are not how they used to be.”

“What ‘used to be’ was years of bloodshed,” Edelgard responds, voice cool, but her touches betray the way she speaks. Dimitri nestles his hand against hers as they walk on in silence together. Birds chirp overhead, and the soles of their shoes click against the cobblestone in sync.

“Are we going to have children?” Edelgard breaks the silence. Dimitri understands what she’s doing.

“Well...I must admit, I am not very good with them,” he scratches the back of his head. Edelgard thinks his response underlies the true nature of it; she’s seen him training those orphans around the monastery. She does not press or pry. “But, however many you would like — or even if you would like them in general — we can make happen.”

“We’re going to need heirs after all.” She looks to the future; Dimitri knows that full well.

“That is true.”

“Would you rather I change my name for yours, or would you come join me and continue my line?” Edelgard poses another question, and that makes him think. She’s fond of the purse of his lips and the knit of his brows in concentration.

“I believe that would be your decision,” Dimitri doesn’t want to say that he doesn’t care what her choice is; as long as she’s happy with it is what matters the most.

“I suppose we’ll have to figure that out when we’re wed.” the way she says so makes Dimitri blink, and he looks down at her. she does not let of his hand, not once.

“When we’re wed?” he repeats incredulously. Edelgard nods.

“Well...yes. I’m not sure when or where, but —”

There’s nothing sweeter, Edelgard finds, than when he pulls her in and kisses her. His arms wrap around her, and she can’t do anything but kiss him back and hold him close to her.

"When we’re wed,” he repeats, and there’s a smile on his face. that makes her smile, too. “We’re going to unite our lands.”

“And we’re going to live together,” she agrees, voice soft.

“And wherever you go is where I go, beloved.”

There’s a fondness in his eyes that Edelgard adores. It’s reserved entirely for her, and she kisses him again.

(_You love me far too much for your own good._

They suppose it was never a bad thing after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! thank you so much for stopping by to read my fic. hopefully i can have a little more up on this account -- i love these two so much!


End file.
